


Under the Moon

by adrift_me



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Human!Outsider, M/M, Post-DotO, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: Corvo shows the Outsider the pleasures of courtship and feels ever so young again. Kissing under the moon, romantic dinners and a touch of a Serkonan guitar are a few ways the Lord Protector can use to woo his godly lover.





	Under the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I got a lovely prompt in my ask today, "Corvo tries to show the newly human Outsider what a romantic evening is like, complete with gifts, a candlelight dinner, and a serkonan guitar serenade" and this is what I have to provide for it. I hope you like it, anon :) And everyone, who reads it!
> 
>  
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr or give me a prompt :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

After Jessamine’s passing Corvo hasn’t even thought about wooing anyone, being past the age of sweethearts, fleeting glances and running away from home to kiss under the moon. He is old, wise, serious, expected to guide his daughter in state matters and protect her against all evil.

And yet he can’t help standing under the moon, his sweetheart in his arms, and kissing him gently, fondly, pouring all of his remaining youth in the eager mellow mouth. It’s inexperienced and moves awkwardly against his, a tongue trying to nudge its way through Corvo’s lips. But Corvo holds him and keeps the kiss at bay where it’s all lips and sweetness and noses pressing against each other. The Outsider seems to agree eventually as he stops licking teasingly at Corvo’s dry lips and merely savours them.

They pull away slowly, lips still trying to capture but then curling into content smiles. Corvo strokes the Outsider’s back and nuzzles against his nose briefly. 

“I admit this is a rather pleasant activity,” the Outsider remarks, staring in Corvo’s eyes earnestly. His sincerity, unused to reality of humans, amuses Corvo to no end.

“We could engage in it more, if it’s a pleasure.”

“I would appreciate that. Now, you said there is much for us to do. Was it only the kissing that you wanted to dedicate this lovely night to?”

Corvo lets the Outsider out of his hold, loosening it and letting his hand fall into the Outsider’s.

“No, there are a few more things. I promise, they are as pleasant as kissing.”

The Outsider lets himself be dragged by Corvo into the shadows and away from prying eyes. Corvo feels exhilarated by the teenager behaviour he employs tonight, lurking past the guards and even convincing Emily he has some Spymaster matters on the other side of Dunwall. He knows she didn’t really believe, but didn’t pursue the matter.

Truth be told, that other side of the city holds a secret indeed, but one that the Empress need not know right now. Hidden in an old park area where the grass and flowers and trees have outgrown their pre-cut shapes and turned into an exhibit of wilderness, stands a gazebo with old wrought furniture. It’s rusty and dirty, but not after he’s cleaned it and prepared for what he fears to call a date.

As they approach the spot, Corvo pulls away branches of wild bushes and reveals the gazebo. The Outsider watches with awe in his bright green eyes, ancient knowledge replaced briefly by admiration and amusement of youth.

There are bright glowing lanterns hung everywhere, fireflies dancing around them and the smoke of oil rising in the air. There are Serkonan cushions and rugs and a tableful of mouthwatering food, from dishes of fruit to bottles of wine. Corvo leads the Outsider gracefully into the thick of the wild nature and seats him on the chair. Its legs scrape against the gazebo floor as he moves it to a more comfortable spot, while Corvo takes a chair across him. The arrangement doesn’t last long as they move their chairs to stand side by side and sit with their thighs and shoulders touching.

Corvo finds it entertaining, watching the Outsider explore the oceans of courtship. Though he lacks experience, his affection for Corvo seems to make up for it. He is gentle and curious and does silly things both to see where it takes him and to please his newly found partner (really, trying to eat a berry while kissing was amusing enough until it popped and fell on the floor). Corvo feels warm at the idea that it is with him the Outsider chose to be after leaving the Void. The young god didn’t have many options to choose from,Corvo being the only potential candidate for a visit. But their relationship has never been simple. And what fondness simmered, while one walked the earth and the other floated through the Void, has now turned into outward love. It is now that both have a chance of admitting and sharing it.

“To be honest, when you pulled me into the Void for the first time, I didn’t expect it to end like this. With you, by my side, allowing me to kiss you and…”

He doesn’t end the sentence, only searches the Outsider’s face which looks softly shadowed by the light of lanterns. He is smiling and it’s beautiful. Not a smirk or a sneer, but a sincere small smile, coming as much from his eyes as from his lips.

They kiss again, eyelashes tickling cheekbones and peaches tasting on their lips.

When Corvo pulls away next, he leans somewhere behind the table and pulls out the last surprise of the night. A Serkonan guitar, something he hasn’t played for a long time up until a few months ago. Thick fingers barely remember where to press on the fingerboard, strings hurt under the rough pads, but he is trying anyway.

He cannot sing properly, his words more a soft change of tones than the roll of a voice. But he gives the Outsider smiles and glances, while running a thumb over the strings. The Outsider looks curiously, slightly awed and listens to the sweet serenade that Corvo is treating him to. His cheeks redden and Corvo feels him shift beside his arm. He stops playing.

“I’m sorry, I’m quite rusty at this.”

An index finger on his lips stops him from continuing the thought. A flat of a palm slides to cup his cheek as the Outsider holds his face fondly, stroking a small line of Corvo’s cheekbone.

“People have sung prayers to me for centuries. No one has sang for me because they love me.”

The admission of Corvo’s feelings sounds like an explosion in the quiet night. Corvo feels his cheeks grow hot, but he finds he cannot look away from the Outsider’s eyes.

“And I have never listened to their prayers. But I will listen to you, because I too love. You.”

Corvo’s heart misses a beat and his eyes widen. The Outsider is still smiling his small gentle smile, thumb never stopping its stroking over Corvo’s face.

Though the instrument nearly slips from his hold, he fixes a hand over it and plays again. The Outsider moves to rest a head on his shoulder and Corvo can see from the corner of his eyes that the Outsider’s eyes are closed. A smile on his lips is everything and the way his hair tickle softly makes Corvo’s heart beat as fast and happy as it used to in his younger days. For the first time in so long he feels content and hopeful.

His fingers run over the strings gently, playing as he is watching the clouds swim by the moon’s disc. Soon enough the strings are replaced by the Outsider’s neck as he is rubbing his fingers over it gently, the young man’s lips captured between his in a sweet kiss. 

It’s one of the many things he wants to show the Outsider.


End file.
